I'm with you
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: SONGFIC. Eu não vou nem tentar colocar um resumo aki.... sou péssima nisso ainda . mesmo assim, deixem reviews, plisss!


Uhu! Minha primeira songfic! Yey! E ta horrível! (que novidade -.-") Mas de boua... Aproveitem e deixem reviews, plisss! Ah, e eu acho que vou demorar mais um pouco pra escrever o yaoi... Vão ter que esperar mais um pouquinhu!

**Música:** I'm with you

**Artista:** Avril Lavigne

**Casal:** Kurama X Botan

-----X----X-----

_**I'm standing on the bridge**_

_**I'm waiting in the dark**_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_**There's nothing but the rain**_

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

_**Estou parade na ponte**_

**_Estou esperando no escuro_**

_**Eu pensei que você estaria aqui agora**_

_**Não há nada além da chuva**_

_**Nem pegadas no chão**_

_**Tento ouvir mas não há som**_

_Aqui estou eu de novo… Na ponte da cidade, onde liga á outra cidade vizinha. Por que sempre venho aqui de noite... Olho para o rio e penso nele? Por que sempre espero sentir que ele está pensando em mim? Por que venho sempre pra essa ponte com a minha mochila se eu nunca vou embora? E agora, estou aqui. Pensando nele de novo, pensando se eu vou embora logo ou não... Esperando que ele pense em mim também, sentindo as gotas de chuva atingindo meu corpo, fazendo-o se arrepiar por causa dessas mesmas gotas que estão congelantes. Kurama... Onde você está? Será que está pensando em mim também?_

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?**_

**_Won't somebody come take me home?_**

_**Não há ninguém tentando me encontrar?**_

_**Ninguém virá pra me levar pra casa?**_

_E será que sempre ficarei sozinha assim? Kurama, por quê você não aparece e... Me leva para algum lugar junto com você? Eu te amo muito! Droga, eu te amo mesmo! Mas onde diabos você está!_

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figured out this life_**

**_Won't you take me by the hand_**

**_Take me somewhere new?_**

_**I don't know who you are **_

_**But I'm, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

**_Está uma maldita noite fria_**

_**Estou tentando entender essa vida**_

_**Você não vai me pegar pela mão**_

_**E me levar para algum lugar novo?**_

_**Eu não sei quem você é**_

_**Mas eu, eu estou com você**_

_**Eu estou com você **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_De novo. De novo não consigo dormir pensando nela… Mas por que? Por que sinto isso por ela? Por que nunca percebi isso antes? Será que ela me ama também ou só me considera um amigo? E por causa desses pensamentos, aqui estou eu.Andando nas ruas, vagando sem rumo, sentindo a chuva cair em meu corpo... E ainda sinto a presença dela por aqui! Será que estou apenas confundindo? Mas... Essa energia é igual à dela... E está vindo da ponte... Acho melhor eu ir para lá... E se for um youkai...? Eu vou pra lá._

_**I'm looking for a place**_

_**I'm searching for a face**_

_**Is anybody here**_

_**I know**_

'_**Cause nothing is going right**_

_**And everything is a mess**_

_**And no one likes to be alone**_

_**Estou procurando por um lugar**_

_**Estou procurando por um rosto**_

_**Há alguém aqui**_

_**Eu sei**_

_**Porque nada está dando certo**_

_**E tudo está uma bagunça**_

_**E ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_Droga! A chuva só ta aumentando! Melhor eu ir embora... Já que da cidade eu não vou sair mesmo... Acho melhor eu voltar pra casa... Oh meu Deus!_

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figured out this life_**

**_Won't you take me by the hand_**

**_Take me somewhere new?_**

_**I don't know who you are **_

_**But I'm, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you, yeah yeah**_

_**Não há ninguém tentando me encontrar?**_

_**Ninguém virá pra me levar pra casa?**_

**_Está uma maldita noite fria_**

_**Estou tentando entender essa vida**_

_**Você não vai me pegar pela mão**_

_**E me levar para algum lugar novo?**_

_**Eu não sei quem você é**_

_**Mas eu, eu estou com você**_

_**Eu estou com você, yeah yeah**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Essa chuva ta aumentando muito! Mas sinto que a energia está mais forte... Então, quer dizer que o individuo deve estar perto... Minha nossa! É ela mesma!_

_**Oh why is everything so confusing?**_

_**Maybe I just out of my mind**_

**_Yeah yeah yeah (7x)_**

_**Por que tudo está tão confuso?**_

_**Talvez eu só esteja fora de mim**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah (7x)**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Será ele mesmo? Droga, se não fosse a neblina aqui... Dava pra ver melhor! Espere... Ele está se aproximando! E se for mesmo ele? O que eu vou dizer? Oh céus! Eu não consigo me mexer! Eu quero muito correr... Mas não consigo...!_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Vou ter que dizer alguma coisa... Ou eu falo agora ou nunca mais terei essa chance!_

- Botan?

- É você Kurama?

- Sim, sou eu... O que faz aqui a essa hora?

A garota fica completamente congelada. O que ela ia responder? Que estava ali porque não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Se ela dissesse isso... Não seria a Botan que ele conhecia!

- Kurama... Estou aqui porque... –Ela cora ainda mais –Eu... Porque eu... Não conseguia... Parar de pensar... Em você! Droga eu falei! –Disse ela enquanto escondia o rosto atrás das mãos, completamente envergonhada.

Depois dessa, agora ela não era mais a mesma Botan que ele sempre conheceu! O rapaz permaneceu imóvel. O que ele deveria fazer agora? Ele não sabia. Quando recuperou a calma, ele colocou a mão no ombro esquerdo de Botan, que o olhou fixamente, ainda meio corada.

- Botan... Não precisa se envergonhar do que me disse... Você sabe o motivo de eu estar aqui?

- N-não...

- É porque eu também não parava de pensar em você. Eu te amo, Botan. Não consigo para de pensar em você. Cada dia que se passa, eu fico me perguntando se você está bem ou se você também me ama. E agora eu sei. Agora eu sei.

Ele a beija, entrelaçando seus braços na cintura de sua amada. E essa também corresponde ao beijo, se segurando no pescoço do rapaz, já que sentia suas pernas bambas. Ao se separarem, Botan encara Kurama, que estava a encarando com um olhar doce.

- Kurama... Eu te amo!

Disse ela enquanto abraçava o rapaz fortemente.

- Eu também te amo Botan.

Ele a abraça também e os dois ficam ali, abraçados, enquanto a chuva passava.

_**It's a damn cold night **_

**_Tryin to figured out this life_**

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I'm, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you (3X)**_

**_Está uma maldita noite fria_**

_**Estou tentando entender essa vida**_

_**Você não vai me pegar pela mão**_

_**E me levar para algum lugar novo?**_

_**Eu não sei quem você é**_

_**Mas eu, eu estou com você**_

_**Eu estou com você (3x)**_

**Fim.**

E aí está! Não sei se a música tem muito a ver... Mas taí! Deixem reviews, plisss!

Até a próxima pessoal!


End file.
